


'tis the damn season

by Kaiyote



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: we could call it even. you could call me babe for the weekend. (mcnight vid.)
Relationships: John Paul McQueen/James Nightingale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	'tis the damn season

**Author's Note:**

> song: "'tis the damn season" by taylor swift


End file.
